random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail For reference: *S tier memes have a special place in my heart, and I don't think they'll ever get old to me. Even if they're as ancient as the dinosaurs, I'll still laugh my ass off at them. *A tier memes aren't as wonderful and timeless as the S-rank memes, but I still like them, even if they get a bit stale. If I see one of these, I'll probably have a chuckle or a smile. *B tier memes aren't ones I particularly look for, but still like. They're just good for a little smile. *C tier memes are just eh. Maybe I just don't find them that interesting. Maybe I found them to have a good concept but were ruined by a certain element (Such as overuse, a bad history, some using them in a terrible way to the point I can't like them anymore). They aren't bad, just not in my interest, and I likely won't use them. *D tier memes are ones I dislike quite a bit. Maybe I find them annoying. Maybe I can't find out why they're memes for the life of me. Maybe they represent something I dislike. Either way, I don't like them. *F tier memes are ones that disgust me on a personal level. They're extremely unfunny, tasteless, gross, or a combination of al three. I fucking hate these memes to death, and I will be pissed if I ever see them. Okay, now for the ranks: *'S Tier': Steamed Hams, We Are Number One, CD-i memes, Bee Movie memes, Loss, H*lf * Press memes, vore memes, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em, Roblox Memes, Expand Dong, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs *'A Tier': Gru's plan, Pingas, Yee, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Sodium Chloride, Elf on the Shelf, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Delet this, Globglogabgalag (Please tell me I spelled that right), You Guys are just mean, This is so sad, Oh no, Bertstrips *'B Tier': Wii Music memes, Wednesday Frog, Nyan Cat, Deepfry, Bottom Text, Nutshack, Surreal memes *'C Tier': Doge, Lolcats, Chicken Spongebob, Change my Mind, Arrow to the Knee, Shrek memes, Connect 4 Memes *'D Tier': Minion memes, Marge Krump, Pickle Rick, Pepe, Rage comics, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), The Dress, Lolcats, Jorts, друг, H, Dabbing *'F Tier': Spaghet, Ugandan Knuckles, Tide Pods, Murica, Attack Helicopter memes, Jontron memes, Lemongrab memes The Local Raymond Fangirl Pixel Enters the Ring My ranking system is the same as Moon's. *S Tier - Lorx Box, Nutshack memes, Yee, Roblox death noise, Protogent, D se Dab, Gru's plans, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Hotel Mario, Delet This, Begone Thot, Expanding Brain, Dabbing (only in the ironic sense), Fried memes, The Mine Song, Hey ��️eter, друг, "(Non-anime thing) is the best anime" *A Tier - Those Ted Cruz memes, Bee Movie Script, Shooting Stars, Smash Mouth - "All Star", Fake History, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, The Globglogabgalab, Cory In The House, Peter falls and hurts his knee, Pingas, Minions memes, Marge Krump, Savage Babies, YouTube Poop *B Tier - Mama Luigi, Steamed Hams, Pickle Rick, Snapchat Hot Dog, that Rick and Morty copypasta, We Are Number One Lolcats, FBI/CIA survaillence, Navy Seals Copypasta, Sans Undertale *C Tier - Connect 4, Caveman Spongebob, Nyan Cat, Wojak *D Tier - Change My Mind, The Lorax, Uganda Knuckles, Tide Pods *F Tier - Pepe The Frog, Murica, Epic Face, Troll Face (LET IT FUCKING DIE ALREADY) *H Tier - Rage Face Comics (they annoy me to absolutely no end and the fact they're still relevant to some extent infuriates me), Doge, Spaghet, Trapsuki Now it’s time for a tier of memes exclusive to the OK K.O.! fandom. Basically just a gist of the memes you might find within the OK K.O.! fandom, and how good or shitty they are in my opinion. *S Tier - Are We Having Dessert?, Blorp, Boxman Is Pregnant and Venomous Is The Father, Boxman Junior, Daddy Darrell, Darrell the Walmart Yodel Boy, Enid's Sexuality, Ernesto's Theme, Fink in the Sink, Frustrated Lesbian Enid, Gay Venomous, I'm The Daddy Now, (insert female character) Is My Wife, K.O.'s Video Channel, Rad's Finger Fetish, Raymond comparisons, Raymond eating roses, Raymond's Turkey Farm, Red Power Ranger, Robots Can't Hurt The Daddy, Shannon Had Do To Do It To Em, Shannon's Song, Special Limited Edition Cowboy Darrell, the meaning of Enid, Thicc Enid, TKO x Punching Bag *A Tier - Darrell's robo-pelvis, Dendy's In, the Captain Planet Episode, Halloween is Becoming Too Sexy For Kids, It's Not A Phase Mom, K.O.'s dad, Let's Destroy Capitalism, Let's Not Be Skeletons, Let's Take A Moment, OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O., OK K.O.! Let's Be Furries, OK K.O.! Let's Be Good Christians, Shannon's Human Feet, Tastes Like Fufu, Thicc Shannon, Two of Hearts, We Have Two Dads! *B Tier - Enid's Naruto Phase, I'm OK K.O.!, It Rhymes with Dendy, Robot Babies *C Tier - Enid Has Two Hands *D Tier - One Thing Worse Than Elodie *F Tier - Aquamarine Shannon, Brethro, Pizza Enid, Radmond vs. Radnon (seriously this ship war is just becoming super fucking sad at this point) *H Tier - Shannon's Chest Upgrade. Absolutely fucking deplorable. Tornadospeed *S-Tier: Lorx Box, Steamed Hams, Loss, Half an A Press, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, Thwomp, Gnome Child/Slayer, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway *A-Tier: Gru's Plan, Jeb memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, How to Talk to Short People, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, Roundabout/To Be Continued, This Is So Sad, Burger King Foot Lettuce, H *B-Tier: Hey ��eter, Peter Hurts His Knee, Expanding Brain, Fake History, The Nutshack, Bee Movie Script, Nyan Cat, That one Mr. Krabs meme where he's at the Pretty Patties stand and there's a radial blur, Lord Farquaad Markiplier Fusion *C-Tier: Rage Comics, Webcomic Exploitables, Surreal Memes, Wojak *D-Tier: Doge, Connect Four, Change My Mind, Every Reddit meme, The Dress, FBI/CIA Survaillence memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Chicken SpongeBob, Who Killed Hannibal? *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, Pickle Rick, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes AlexFlandreFanaticYT *S Tier: U.N. Owen Was Her, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, The Mine Song, We Are Number One, Peter Hurts His Knee, Steamed Hams, CDi Memes, Delet This *A Tier: Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, Just Monika, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, 7 GRAND DAD, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing *B: Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr *C: Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Savage Patrick, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, *D: Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Buffsuki, Trapsuki, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes *F: Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), Natsuki's News, IYPPIFAAYODC *H: Ugandan Knuckles...oh god...the bane of my existence... Category:Memes